Rugrats (1991)
Rugrats is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The series aired between August 11, 1991 and August 1, 2004, with a total of 165 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie Finster (eps3-141) *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Kath Soucie - Lil DeVille, Phil DeVille *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster (eps143-144, 146, 148-149, 152-165) 'Secondary Cast' *Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael *David Doyle - Grandpa Lou Pickles (eps2-84) *Dionne Quan - Kimi Watanabe-Finster *Jack Riley - Stu Pickles *Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou Pickles (eps88-162) *Julia Kato - Kira Watanabe-Finster *Kath Soucie - Betty DeVille *Melanie Chartoff - Didi Kerpackter-Pickles *Michael Bell - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Phil Proctor - Howard DeVille *Tara Strong - Dil Pickles *Tress MacNeille - Charlotte Pickles 'Minor Cast' *Adam West - Captain Blasto (ep24) *Alan Koss - Mr. Gump (ep83) *Alan Paul - Actor (ep73), Sentry (ep73) *Alex Trebek - Alan Quebec (ep37) *Alice Ghostly - Ms. Horkin (ep83) *Alyson Hannigan - Young Starlet (ep156) *Amanda Bynes - Princess (ep157), Taffy *Andre Carten - Announcer (ep79) *Andrea Martin - Aunt Miriam, Woman (ep25) *Andrew Dice Clay - Repair Guy (ep82) *Andy Houts - Bucky (ep39), Conductor (ep21), Fisherman (ep37), Hugh (ep21), McGrew (ep21), Oodles (ep34), Policeman (ep39), Technician (ep37), Wuggles (ep37) *Andy Morris - Head Cheerleader (ep164), Reciting Student (ep164) *Arye Gross - Attendant (ep90), Bear (ep90) *Aspen Miller - Alice (ep161) *Barry Pearl - Quartet Singer (ep153) *Becky Thyre - Clark (ep149) *Ben Stein - Bingo Caller (ep83) *Benjamin I. Caya - Joey (ep75) *Bettina Bush - Alisa Carmichael *Bibi Osterwald - Florence (ep88), Sheila (ep88) *Billie Hayes - Fabulous Lady (ep83) *Bob Glouberman - Costumed Piggy (ep87) *Brennan Louie - Herbert (ep74), Lotsatot#1 (ep123) *Brian Cummings - Conductor (ep7), Janitor (ep7), Wrangler (ep7) *Bruno Meglio - Hairdresser (ep98) *Candi Milo - Jelli Bear (ep157), Operator (ep154), Toddler#1 (ep154), Water Fountain Kid (ep107), Yummi Bear (ep157) *Carol Bach-Y-Rita - Professor (ep164) *Casey Simpson - Pioneer Woman (ep152) *Charity Sanoy - Sasha (ep74) *Charles Napier - Captain (ep99) *Charles Nelson Reilly - Actor (ep37), Director (ep37), Edmund Haynes (ep37) *Charles Shaughnessy - Dr. Mutterly (ep161) *Cheryl Carter - Lucy Carmichael *Cheryl Chase - Audience Member (ep24), Ballina (ep96), Crowd (ep22), Germ (ep59), Goth Teen (ep163), Wedding Assistant (ep32) *Chick Hearn - Chick Hearn (ep11) *Christa Rimmer - Megan (ep64) *Christine Cavanaugh - Angel (ep56), Audience Member (ep24), Camper#1 (ep41), Chinese Baby (ep65), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Doughboy (ep16), Drainer (ep32), Dummi Bear (ep36), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Germ (ep59), Hero (ep137), Party-Goer (ep100), Press (ep61), Protestor (ep95), Reptar (ep60), Timmy Ray (ep21), Trendy Patron (ep104), Wedding Assistant (ep32) *Claire Jacobs - Winifred (ep155) *Cortland Mead - Ricky (ep74) *Cree Summer - Edwin Carmichael, Vendor (ep162) *Dan Castellaneta - Hershowitz (ep61), Jonathan, Jury Foreman (ep61), Press (ep61) *Dan Gilvezan - Adman#1 (ep7), Dad (ep7), Dr. Lepetomaine (ep7) *Dana Hill - Big Justin (ep16), Big Kid (ep49), Billy (ep34), Cleaver Kid (ep7), Hector (ep16), Josh (ep61), Kid#2 (ep62), Little Kid (eps7-8), Taskmaster Baby (ep65) *Danny Mann - Adman#2 (ep7), Broker (ep20), Customer (ep20), Dr. Homer (ep10), Little Bottle (ep10), Mail Clerk (ep8), Mr. Tippy (ep10), Old Player#1 (ep7), Old Player#2 (ep7), Operator (ep12), Patty Pants (ep8), Poltax (ep20), Reptar (ep12) *David Doyle - Audience Member (ep24), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Robot (ep28), T.V. Announcer (ep17) *David Jeremiah - Caroller (ep152) *David Regal - Bob-Dini (ep132) *Debbie Reynolds - Lulu Jonston *Dee Bradley Baker - Dog Beast (ep134), Fifi (ep134) *Diane Delano - Naomi (ep85), Sheila (ep161) *Diane Pershing - Caroller (ep152) *Didi Conn - Caroller (ep152) *Dionne Quan - Acrobat#1 (ep156), Cheerleader (ep158), Elf (ep153), Employee (ep154), Fidgety Kid (ep153), Goth Teen (ep165), Hero (ep137), Stinky Baby (ep163) *Dom DeLuise - Director (ep159) *Doug Ballard - Marky Shark (ep144) *Drake Bell - Dusty (ep160) *Dwight Schultz - Gracko (ep157) *E.G. Daily - Acrobat#2 (ep156), Aerobics Instructor (ep83), Audience Member (ep24), Baby Science Officer (ep53), Baby Stu (ep47), Boy (ep90), Boy (ep91), Camper#2 (ep41), Cheerleader (ep158), Clerk (ep154), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Customer (ep163), Customer#1 (ep146), Debbie (ep73), Drainers (ep32), Elf (ep153), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Germ (ep59), Gift Shop Worker (ep144), Goth Teen (ep165), Hero (ep137), Jean-Claude (ep18), Party-Goer (ep100), Phoebe (ep124), Press (ep61), Rich Kid#2 (ep55), Soap Opera Lady (ep62), Susie Carmichael (eps47-52), Tammi Faye (ep21), Teen Girl (ep19), Terry McNulty (ep88), Tony (ep21), Tour Guide (ep104), Trainer (ep77), Ty McNulty (ep71), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman (ep162), Workout Singer (ep103) *Ed Begley, Jr. - Bob (ep100), Party-Goer (ep100), Waiter (ep100) *Eric "Sparky" Edwards - Emmet (ep21) *Erv Immerman - Announcer (ep137), Hero (ep137), Masked Detective (ep70), Radio Announcer (ep70), TV Announcer (ep160) *Garry Marshall - Fred (ep154) *Gedde Watanabe - Kangaroo (ep95) *Glenne Headly - Dr. Cathy (ep143) *Gregg Berger - Dr. Prescott (ep60), Groom (ep32), Guard (ep154), Laughing Golfer (ep154), Marco (ep60), Metalitron (ep60), Minister (ep32), Pirate (ep154), Plumber (ep32), Security (ep79) *Gregg Marx - Caroller (ep152), Quartet Singer (ep153) *Gregory Grudt - Frankie (ep75) *Grey DeLisle - Dulce (ep149), Reptar, Jr. (ep93), Terry McNulty, Todd McNulty, Ty McNulty *H. Richard Greene - Video Narrator (ep105) *Hattie Winston - Dr. Lucy Carmichael (eps108-134) *Heidi Shannon - Casey (ep75), Mac (ep75) *Henry Gibson - Barber (ep41), Camp Director (ep41) *Hope Levy - Britannica, Candy (ep154), Cheerleader (ep158), Frenzied Fan#1 (ep158), Girl (ep154) *Hynden Walch - Freddie (ep104) *Jack Riley - Announcer (ep79), Audience Member (ep24), Boppo (ep49), Clerk (ep14), Clown (ep44), Clown (ep156), Crowd Member (ep20), Driver#2 (ep22), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Man (ep154), Old Man (ep43), Slimy Fat Guy (ep44), Store Clerk (ep46), Stuvon (ep28), Voice (ep18) *Jackie Gonneau - Kirsten (ep4) *Jamie Alcroft - Customer#2 (ep146), Toby Turtle (ep146) *Janice Hong - Kayla (ep146) *Jason James Richter - Ringo (ep87), The Bull (ep87) *Jason Marsden - Smedley (ep155) *Jason Presson - Rocko (ep4) *Jean Gillespie - Resident Woman (ep132) *Jeff Bennett - Ben, Best Man (ep32), Hip Guy (ep32) *Jeff Bergman - Ghost (ep140), Goblin (ep140), Monsters (ep140) *Jennifer Darling - Hat Kid (ep107) *Jennifer Hale - Little Kid (ep91), Mack (ep91) *Jeremy Piven - #12 (ep4), Cameraman (ep4), Car Salesman (ep99), Hank (ep11), Lawyer#2 (ep7), Mailboy (ep7) *Jeremy Sisto - Delivery Guy (ep80) *Jerry Trimble - Mailman (ep75) *Jesse Corti - Knight (ep73), Pirate (ep154), Pool Waiter (ep154), Reptar (ep73), Serenader (ep78) *Jim Belushi - Santa Claus (ep152) *Jim Thornton - Caroller (ep152) *Jim Turner - Benjy (ep60), Bob (ep46), Limo Driver (ep55), Monster Voice (ep55), New Baby Ricky (ep60), Pet Clerk (ep58), Soap Actor (ep46) *Joanna Rubiner - Big Binky (ep87), Customer (ep163), Sage (ep163), Wild Eyed Woman (ep163) *Joanna Sandsmark - Audience Member (ep24), Ilsa Umlaut (ep24) *Joe Alaskey - Ice Cream Man (ep91), Judge#3 (ep162), Nearby Guest (ep154), Overjoyed Waiter (ep154), Protestor#1 (ep95), Protestor#2 (ep95), Senior Citizen (ep134), The Real Santa (ep153), WWII Soldier (ep117), Waiter (ep100), Workman (eps104-105) *Joe Mantegna - Diner (ep78), Jack Montello (ep78) *Joe McKinnon Miller - Dummi Bear (ep97) *John Byner - Carwash Owner (ep72), Cashier (ep72) *John DiMaggio - First Mate (ep99) *John Rubano - Sal (ep72), Vinnie (ep72) *John Schuck - Reptar (Leo; ep23), Western Man (ep23) *John Stephenson - Video Narrator (ep98) *Jon Favreau - Mack Granite (ep159) *Josh Evans - Lotsatot#2 (ep123), Small Boy (ep123) *Julia Kato - Customer (ep163), Parent (ep153), Woman (ep154) *June Foray - Blocky (ep47), Svetlana (ep47) *Justine Bateman - Art Patron (ep104) *Karen Hartman - Wife (ep144) *Kate Donahue - Sabu (ep72) *Kath Soucie - #1 Kid (ep62), Alisa Carmichael (ep47), Anchorwoman (ep61), Barnaby (ep55), Belinda (ep17), Bird (ep28), Bodhi (ep41), Boy (ep36), Builder (ep16), Buster Carmichael (ep47), Cheerleader (ep158), Crowd Member (ep20), Crybaby (ep16), Diana (ep60), Dotti (ep21), Edie (ep21), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Frances, Germ (ep59), Girl (ep10), Girl (ep23), Goth Teen (ep165), Loudspeaker (ep26), Morgana (ep21), Ms. Trencherman (ep20), Nurse (ep16), Nurse (ep46), Rich Kid#1 (ep55), Saleswoman (ep79), Shawna (ep3), Sondra (ep16), Superhero (ep140), Tiffany Bride (ep34), Toddler (ep63), Tullulah (ep34), Woman (ep10), Woman#2 (ep58) *Kathy Baker - Miss Carol (ep136) *Katie Leigh - New Kid#1 (ep107) *Kelly Connell - Employee (ep100), Party-Goer (ep100), Waiter (ep100) *Ken Mars - Candy Bar (ep39), Policeman (ep39), Toothbrush (ep39) *Kevin McBride - Attendant (ep98), Mean Guy (ep98) *Kevin M. Richardson - Sergeant (ep78), Trash Guy (ep78) *Kevin Schon - Announcer (ep92), Weatherman (ep92) *Keythe Farley - Radio Announcer (ep107) *Kim Mai Guest - Brainiac Girl (ep164), Girl (ep154), Toddler#2 (ep154) *Larry Brandenburg - Friendly Guy (ep98), Masseur (ep98) *Laura Innes - Dr. Brander (ep73) *Lauren Wood - Elf (ep153), Fidgety Kid (ep153), Hedley (ep155), Prancy (ep153) *Lauri Fraser - Receptionist (ep123) *Leigh Taylor Young - Story Reader (ep82) *Leila Kenzle - Tracy (ep154) *Linda Gary - Mabel (ep13) *Lisa Dinkins - Lucy Carmichael (ep40) *Lolita Davidovich - Svetlana (ep103) *Marabina Jaimes - Stephanie (ep86), Timmy (ep86) *Marc Odets - Clerk (ep162), De-Scenter Man (ep162) *Marcia Strassman - Miss Applebee (ep74) *Marcia Wallace - Mrs. Rapple (ep160) *Mark Adair Rios - Tiger (ep101) *Mark De Carlo - Rob Hackett (ep71) *Mark Mothersbaugh - Jingle Singer (ep10), Phonograph Singer (ep47), Reptar (ep10) *Mark Silverman - Announcer (ep118), Goober Man (ep118) *Marsha Clark - Judge#1 (ep162), Onlooker (ep162) *Martin Warner - Gabe Lasky (ep88) *Mary-Ellen Dunbar - Jungle-Gym Kid (ep107) *Mary Kay Bergman - Freindly Boy (ep90), Spokes (ep90) *Matt Levin - Demonstrator (ep164), Student (ep164) *Meagan Fay - Elaine (ep85) *Melanie Chartoff - Actress (ep37), Audience Member (ep24), Baby Chas (ep165), Crowd Member (ep20), Dean's Mom (ep18), Didor (ep28), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Gift Shop Clerk (ep144), Jacqueline DuMonte (ep18), Minka Kerpackter, Mom (ep17), Parent (ep153), Pottery Teacher (ep83), Screaming Customer (ep163), T.V. Announcer (ep75), Wanda (ep73), Woman (ep10), Woman (ep16), Woman Singer (ep23) *Melissa Fahn - Caroller (ep152) *Michael Bell - Ace (ep13), Announcer (ep37), Announcers (ep10), Audience Members (ep24), Awards Host (ep156), Barker (ep12), Big Bottle (ep10), Boris Kropotkin, Clown (ep62), Clown (ep156), Customer#3 (ep146), Delivery Man (ep38), Doctor (ep3), Dog Warden (ep58), Dr. Schachter (ep16), Ed (ep36), Fat Man (ep19), Germ (ep59), Golfers (ep18), Harry (ep23), Howard DeVille (ep11), Jonathan, Judge#2 (ep162), Les (ep41), Mad Scientist (ep8), Mailman (ep8), Maintenance Worker (ep144), Man (ep35), Manager, Mike (ep6), Mission Control (ep31), Mr. McDermott (ep58), Press (ep61), Reptar (ep14), Roberto Mazatlan (ep43), Sailor (ep19), Sal Fusco (ep53), Salesman (ep62), Security Guard (ep14), Snow (ep4), Spike (ep57), Thorg (ep55), Tina (ep8), Voice (ep36), Wedding Guest (ep32) *Michael Dorn - Reptar Doll (ep149) *Michael Keenan - Conan McNulty (ep88) *Michael Stanton - Pioneer Man (ep152) *Michele Mariana - Mrs. Chesapeake (ep7), Secretary (ep7) *Mick Murray - Quartet Singer (ep153) *Miriam Flynn - Customer (ep100), Party-Goer (ep100), Voice (ep100) *Miriam Margolyes - Shirley Finster *Mona Marshall - Alex (ep163), Big Lady (ep163), Bully (ep73), Checkout Girl (ep28), Clarice (ep28), Customer (ep163), Gabriel (ep88) *Nancy Cartwright - Boy (ep91), Brat (ep91), Clown (ep156), Junk Food Kid (ep17), Nick (ep91) *Nathan Carlson - Husband (ep144), Spin & Speak (ep144), Sports Announcer (ep103), Weatherman (ep80) *Neil Dickson - Sir Cedric (ep155) *Neil Ross - Announcer (ep62), Columist (ep62), Dr. Ventnor (ep48), F. Lee Barnum (ep61), Fisherman (ep62), Johnny (ep60), Judge (ep61), Mr. Pamby (ep47), Narrator (ep60), President (ep48), Press (ep61), Radio Psychiatrist (ep25), Reporter (ep47), Scientist#1 (ep25), Western Union Man (ep25) *Nicole Sullivan - Customer (ep163), Debbie (ep163) *Noelle North - Sam (ep104) *Norm Alden - Plastic Piggy (ep87) *Ogie Banks III - Token Seller (ep157) *Pamela Segall - Baby Drew, Boy (ep64), Dean, Sticky (ep47), Wiseguy (ep16) *Pat Buttram - Eddie (ep13) *Pat Musick - Edwin Carmichael (ep39), Harold Frumpkin (ep149) *Pat Paulsen - Garbage Man (ep34), Uncle Lyle (ep34) *Pat Sajak - Pat Sajak (ep55) *Paul Reubens - Hermie the Elf *Paul Williams - Train Conductor (ep152), Walkie Talkie Elf (ep153) *Phil Proctor - Allen Murphy (ep24), Announcer, Band Leader (ep75), Bernie (ep24), Bob, Brinks Guard (ep20), Businessman (ep23), Car Alarm (ep56), Club Guest (ep154), Commander (ep59), D.J. (ep23), Dance Announcer (ep124), Dr. Lecter (ep16), Driver#1 (ep22), Earl (ep18), French Voice (ep57), Germ (ep59), Golfer#2 (ep18), Intern (ep16), Loew (ep20), Mover (ep31), Parent (ep153), Paul Gatsby, Richter (ep20), Steele (ep4), Thorg (ep14), Tour Guide (ep22), Workman (ep52) *Phil Reeves - Audience Member (ep144) *Philece Sampler - Emma (ep87) *Ping Wu - Master Wang Fong (ep144) *Rene Auberjonois - Jonathan (ep56) *Richard Horvitz - Announcer (ep158), Ketchup Man (ep162), Manager (ep162) *Robert Costanzo - Vinnie (ep78) *Robert Morse - Juggler (ep73), Mr. Koch (ep73) *Rodger Bumpass - Uncle Freddy (ep114) *Rodney Saulsberry - Harry Halibut (ep144), Security Guard (ep144) *Ron Glass - Randy Carmichael *Ronald Schell - Clerk (ep28), Fish (ep28) *Rosslynn Taylor - New Kid#2 (ep107) *Ryan Stiles - Ralph (ep141) *S. Scott Bullock - Greeter (ep154), Pirate (ep154), Salon Guy (ep154) *Sam Anderson - Announcer (ep79), Salesman (ep79) *Sam McMurray - Zookeeper (ep101) *Sam Saletta - Frenzied Fan#2 (ep158), Mascot (ep158) *Samantha Alexa Macisso - Caroller (ep152) *Samantha Widby - Cellmate (ep87), Girl Patron (ep87) *Sara Gilbert - Cindy (ep146) *Scott Menville - Batboy (ep5), Dr. Dooser (ep46), Larry, Player (ep5), Steve *Scott Weil - Delivery Man (ep78), Lou at 20 Years (ep78) *Scott Wilk - Pirate (ep154) *Sean Hayes - Talent Show Director (ep134) *Sherry Lynn - Sandbox Kid (ep107) *Sheryl Bernstein - Caller#1 (ep143), Caller#2 (ep143) *Sid Conrad - Man 3 (ep83), Man 4 (ep83), Mr. Dworzak (ep83) *Stacy Keach - Marvin Finster *Stephen Reed - Caroller (ep152), Quartet Singer (ep153) *Stuart Stone - Basketball Player (ep158), Falling Waiter (ep154), Tucker (ep154) *Tami Pfeifer - Pamela (ep4), Squeaky (ep3) *Tara Strong - Cool Teen Cynthia (ep146), Crying Boy (ep153), Elf (ep153), Giggling Baby (ep154), Howling Baby (ep149), Kim (ep86), Lotsatot#3 (ep123), Marli (ep146), Party-Goer (ep100), Passerby (ep163), Penelope Plankton (ep144), Pointing Baby (ep163), Protestor (ep95), Shannon (ep86), Teddy McNulty, Timid Baby (ep104), Timmy McNulty *Teresa Ganzel - Colleen McNulty (ep93) *Tom Bosley - Strike Maxwell (ep36), Yuppie Man (ep36) *Tom Poston - Roy (ep100) *Tony Jay - Dr. Lipschitz, General (ep25), Lipschitz Hotline (ep69), Man with Car (ep28), Manager (ep28), Max (ep28), Narrator (ep48), Rich Man (ep58), Scientist#2 (ep25), Wombat President (ep54) *Tress MacNeille - Baby Med. (ep53), Baby Stu (ep165), Crowd (ep22), Dentist (ep39), Dorothy (ep22), Dummi Bear (ep36), Elaine (ep32), Emma Pendragon (ep28), Ethel (ep56), Fidgety Kid (ep153), Hector's Mom (ep16), Instructor (ep35), Lifeguard (ep35), Madge (ep41), Matronly Woman (ep28), Miss Haze (ep20), Mr. Friend (ep50), Mrs. Kraptchick (ep58), Mrs. Whitmore (ep58), Mrs. Wilkinson (ep76), Nurse (ep16), Officer (ep53), Old Woman (ep43), Press (ep61), Princess (ep140), Receptionist (ep16), Receptionist (ep43), Reporter (ep61), Sally Payson (ep22), Sergeant (ep20), Shady Lady (ep28), Simms (ep20), Soap Actress (ep46), Teen Supervisor (ep36), Tooth (ep39), Wacky Voice (ep57), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman#1 (ep58) *Vic Polizos - Captian (ep77) *Vicki Davis - Roommate (ep164) *Vicki Lewis - Miss Carol (ep86), Miss Weemer (ep149) *Victoria Hoffman - Head Cheerleader (ep158) *Vinnie Montello - Diner 1 (ep78), Tony (ep78) *Wally Wingert - Alien (ep118), Goober (ep123), Goober the Doll (ep118), Reptar Man (ep118) *Wendy Goldman - Specialist (ep118) Category:Cartoons Category:1991 Cartoons